1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a projection lens system with a low cost and high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce cost, it is better to employ less lenses in projection lens systems. However, image quality will suffer as there is insufficient lenses for effectively correcting the aberrations.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projection lens system which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.